


The Hero

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Guitar Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world with music what when they go to take it away</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This i sthe fist thing I wrote ever! but so i don't know how good it to be but very long to read and some oeople sometimes like that so we will see if is good

CHAPTER ONE: JAMES

James Awsomeface was in his room on his guitar. Even though he wa only seventen years; he became the greatest guitar that guirared ever know He wanted to play gutiar for life to earn money for him to eat but hits father said no awlays and told him to be like tfahter and doctor

"dad can i play guitar to make livings" James awsomeface ased his one noon "No James I Want you to become doctor like me so youll can make alots of cashes so you dont live in a street" his dad say and told him then to study for homework so HAes went up to his room but did'n't study exept he said

 

"my Dad just cant understan how i want to play guitar" he said

James Awsomeface loged on to his guitarsite.com wbsite where is where he talked to other people who had guitars and played them too It was there he saw the anonxment that the guitarests where under atack from an evil and the evil cold only be stoped by sounds of shred guitaring

CHAPTER TWO: FAMILY BETRIAL

"I've to stop this!!" James Awsomeface said to so he grabed his guiitar and put iton and ran to his fater "DAD an great evil is attacking all guitar!. I'am goin to stop the evil fram ruinoning all music"

n'o youre not James because i am also evil to stop you" "But that cannt be bossible?" James Awesomeface shock his head and dident know what he shoud do becaus hsi father was evil but there was also family and it didn't good to hurt family.  
"It is james i have allways been plotting to stop your guiter ever after mother died"

"No don't talk like mom like that"! anddso James used his goitar to splay a cool solo and his dad knocked out "I need to get to where sam is" and so james, ran out to go to Sams house

Sam Fistpunch layed bass a;d listened to many metals so he was very good at bass like a pro..

AUTHORS NOTEE: I AFTER I WROTE THIS I HLEAREND BASS ISNT" SPELLED LIKE BASE SO I WENT AND CHANGED ALL BUT MABYE I MISSED SOME SO IF I DID THAT WHY I MISSED

When Jomes got to sam Fistpunchs house that was down te stroad he kicked in teh door and saw Sam Fighting a person who he dindt know from. "SAM I WILL SAVE YOU" so james played a solo and then evil person fell unconscsious

"Thanks bro i found all out abotu the esvil that is goig to and we need to destroy it before it spreads to the rest""

"Yes" James puzzled "But where"

"It's coming from WASHINGTON DC" Sam said so thay begin to go

ACHPTER THREE: THE TRIP

James Aawsomefoce stole away his dads car because he was still asleep but left a note saying that he was sad for soloing his face and took the car to go to Washington DC so he took the car to WAshington DC

"But we're out o f gas!" Sam said

"not yet' James pulled in to a gas station that was on the road put people came out seeing James's and sam guitars and tried to figthe them "We need to fight back Sam said so he played some base rythym . and james began to solo with it and all the people fell over from music

"We won!' Sam told James

"WYes but we hurt a many people is it worth it to" save music

"JAmes what are you thinkong about it is importen te if we save music from eveil because wf we dont all will be sad and undhappy  
"  
"Your right sam" Hames said "now lets go to Wachington Dc to stop all of the evil" and he high fived Sam because they were bfros

CHAPTERF OUR: DC

Sam and Hames drove into Washington CD and they notied nobod was playing some msusic at the air and the radio stations didnt work neither  
"this has to be the place where it storted"James said so and they pased a gruop of people borning instraments and James felt ike anger "WE needs to stop that he" said

"No James it will notice us" sam said "we need to find wher its coming " o they kept driving

That was then they saw in the sky a big radio tower on the White house that wasnt never there before "WHAT is thiat" they gasped Sam

"it must be the sors"  
James said "but how can we gut to it"

Whial games was disctracted he didnt notice a guy runing across the word and with something ton his back in his hand sand and he allmost sgot hit by the car and fell over

"Oh o are yous oka" James go out of car to see if man was okay and he saw that what guy was carying was guitar

"He saw it!" athe guy said and so he tried to run away but Sam showed The guarts to the man and the man was calm

"You are not evil"

N"o we are going to teh White Hous to stop the otwer and save music" Jamesaid

"So you willn't be able to do it alone so let me help you" and the man got inthe car and his name he said his name was Lars Umlaut

CHAPTER FIVE: THE FINAL BATTLE

James Awsomeafce and Sam Fistpunch and Lars Umlaut too drove up to the White House and saw tht the alot of guards had guns on them

"How can we get passed?" Sam declared "Iknow how" Lars Umlaut said and he got out of the care and said "I belief in you all and it will be up to you to save music" he said and played a solo to distact the gards who began chacing

Meanwhie, Sam and James entered the White House and wunt up to the roof wich was where the radio wower was "Howcan we sotp this"

Thats when a man in a dork siut turned himself to look ot james and som "I have expetted you to appear"

 

"How can you mean"

"Fram the start of you lifes youd been destinied to be the hero with a guitar, to stop an evil and it seems you come" he man said "But your destined will never come true!"

"Who even you" James and Sam angry

"James and Sam.,.I am the DEMON'!

"But how" could that be?

"I cam and lockhed the persident in a room and now i will control American to stop its all music" The DEmon lauged "soon only music will be quite"

"We rant let that!" Sam said so he played his base and then ames his guitar but the demomnan only laughed again more "I can music a swell" aso he got his guitar from a fore that he played on a solo against kames

"But he's too strength" James wwas losing the fifnal battle but that was when anoter person apeared and James and Sam and the demon saw its Jameses Dad

" Evil demon I have seen wh you r an evil thangs to my son James Awsomeface and now i will help murdestroy you too" so James"s Dad took out a old guitar without electric and played acuostic guitar and the three playing was too much for the demon who hads guitar ekspxplde and fel down

"Where did you keep the prasident" Hames demonded of the demon

"I hide him in the closet" the demon sad and died in fire

James locked at his afther and sai "Dad Ia sorry for douting you"Its ok son now i see the importinse of guirtar just like I did a long ago whene i was also your age"

James and Sam and Mr Awsomeface wint to the closet to rascue the president of USA but he was unconcous but it was ok because James knew about being dorctor from his dad and saved him

"Now i see that not only guitars importanting in life too " James sa

id "Yes Jame now lets go home" his dad said

EPILOG CHAPTER

James had groan up to be great guitar with a lot of skills and played in with Sam Fistpunch and some other in a band that was famous but he wlso went to school and was get diploam to be doctor becaushe rersected his father and should learned real orld skills  
THE EEND


End file.
